Security systems may use one or more cameras to capture video data of areas of interest. For example, video security cameras may be positioned so as to surveil an entryway into a secure area such as a bank vault or an entrance to a private residence. Security camera systems sometimes use motion detection to initiate video capture and/or video streaming to one or more other devices. For example, upon detection of motion in video data, a camera may be configured to capture and send a live feed of video from the camera to a cloud-based server system, a central computing device, and/or to a mobile application executing on a mobile phone. In other examples, upon detection of motion in video data, a camera may begin storing captured video data in a data storage repository. In various examples, cameras may include infrared light sources in order to capture image data and/or video data in low light conditions.